


In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream

by StarlitVesper



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Choking, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in Space, Smut, ZaDr, vertical fucking, zim and dib romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitVesper/pseuds/StarlitVesper
Summary: Something I wrote to eventually include in Act 2 of The Weight We Carry. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167375)Sex in space?Sex in space.Please enjoy this smut while I continue to work on the actual plot of this story ^_^;;;
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up reposting with minimal editing. This will likely look different by the time it makes into the proper story. Until then, enjoy!!

_Take just a little bit of time_  
_Just to make you feel alright_  
_Just enough to ease the vibe_  
_Hit the lights_

[\- Kids of 88, _Just a Little Bit_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFDYokp53FA)

* * *

Dib’s reflection suddenly appeared in the glass of the windshield, shocking Zim out of his own head and back to the present.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Dib said softly.

“It’s fine … I just thought you’d finally dozed off. Gaz is going to kick my ass if I bring you back sleep deprived.”

“I tried. I can’t sleep,” Dib said with a sigh. “I’m just … worried.” That was the understatement of the year and one look at Zim’s expression told him the feeling was mutual. “Is the ship on autopilot?”

Zim nodded.

“You’ve just been sitting there panicking this whole time, too, haven’t you?”

“Not _just_ panicking … I’m doing some last minute evaluations of our plan …”

“I think we both need a distraction,” Dib said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Great, let me know when you find one in the 25 square feet of ship we’re stuck in for the next day,” Zim said irritably, turning back towards the controls. Dib raised an eyebrow, then sidled closer.

Zim gave him a look bewildered look out of the corner of his eye. “ … What are you doing?” 

“Distracting you,” Dib said, throwing a leg over the chair and straddling him. Zim looked surprised, then reluctant as Dib landed in his lap. 

“What, not in the mood?” Dib asked with a frown.

“It’s not that … I’m just worried I’ve overlooked something. Maybe I should --” 

“You sitting here working yourself into a panic attack is as useful as me lying awake and worrying,” Dib said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“But I’m responsible for both of us right now …”

“And I’m in very capable hands.”

Zim whined and looked away.

“You’re the smartest person I know,” Dib said softly, knowing that compliments would always be the way to Zim’s heart. But also because it was true.

Zim sighed and reached for Dib’s hand. “I just want to be sure I’ve done everything I possibly can to ensure success.”

“You have,” Dib said, giving Zim’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Come on. You know sex makes me tired. We can at least solve one of our problems.”

“Oh, alright,” Zim finally said with a tired smile. “But only because you’re cute when you’re desperate.”

Dib took him by the shoulders and pinned him against the backrest. “Guilty as charged,” he whispered before leaning in and kissing him aggressively. Zim, taken aback for no more than a fraction of a second, put one hand on the back of Dib’s head and wrapped his other arm around Dib’s hips, as if they could get much closer to each other than they already were. Dib kissed down to Zim’s neck and bit it lightly. He waited to hear Zim moan in approval before biting a little harder and sucking gently. Zim leaned his head to the opposite shoulder, exposing the full length of his neck. He ran his trembling fingers through Dib’s hair and pulled him closer, gently urging him onwards. Dib ran his tongue over the blooming bruise he’d created and followed it with another, making his way steadily downwards and leaving a chain of purple marks that ended at Zim’s collar bone. When Dib finally sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Zim had dissolved into a desperate, quivering mess.

Dib gave him one last lingering kiss on the lips before standing up and hurriedly pulling his clothes off, bouncing backwards unsteadily and nearly falling over himself as rushed to shimmy out of his jeans. He stood, naked except for his socks and leaning against the console, looking expectantly at a still-clothed Zim, who was taking everything in with wide eyes. 

“You’re looking at me like you’ve never seen me naked before.”

“I know, I know,” Zim said, blushing. “I’m just still not over … any of that.”

Dib leaned down and lifted Zim’s tunic, kissing his stomach. “Same. I hope I never am.”

Zim clumsily divested himself of his clothes with some help, still unsteady.

“We’re working with limited space,” Dib said as he helped Zim tug his pants off. “Can I … is it alright if I pick you up? I think we can do this vertically.”

“And let you embarrass me in front of the whole galaxy?” Zim said with a playful grin. He stood up. “I suppose if it’s the _only way_ …”

Dib lifted him and Zim wrapped his legs around Dib’s torso, just above his hips. He stepped towards the back of the ship and pinned Zim between his body and the wall. Zim closed his eyes and gave a very turned-on sigh.

“Not so bad, right?” Dib asked with a grin as Zim smiled up at him. “And besides,” he continued, running a hand up Zim’s throat and applying enough pressure that he could feel Zim’s pulse thudding rapidly against his fingers. Zim’s eyes went wide but he didn’t protest. Dib leaned in close. “It’s just us out here, space boy,” he said in a low whisper. “No one to hear you scream, so far from Earth…”

Zim moaned, high and desperate, rolling his hips against Dib’s and wrapping his legs tighter. Dib leaned in for a kiss, still pinning Zim by the neck. Zim kissed back, struggling against Dib’s grip and purring madly in between desperate exclamations. Dib pulled back when Zim tried to use his tongue, grinning as Zim looked at him hungrily.

“You are _really_ enjoying toying with me, aren’t you?” Zim panted. He tried to scowl and failed.

Dib reached down between their bodies and slipped just the tip of his finger up inside Zim. “Who, me?”

Zim wrapped his fingers in Dib’s hair and jerked his head forward, forcing his lips open with his tongue, which he promptly slid down Dib’s throat. Dib let himself be pulled into the kiss, sliding two fingers fully inside Zim and moaning low when Zim thrust against his hand. Zim’s combed through his hair, frenetic and greedy, nails trailing over his scalp in a way that made shivers run up and down Dib’s spine. 

Zim finally pulled out the kiss and reached down to trail a finger up the underside of Dib’s cock. Dib closed his eyes, breathing heavily as Zim slid down a bit lower on his hips and gently lined their bodies up. Dib’s hands slid down to Zim’s own hips and held him steady as he suddenly bucked his hips to thrust up inside him. This seemed to have the desired effect, as Zim absolutely shrieked in pleasure, head tipped back and toes curling. Dib was ecstatic to finally be able to lose himself in the absolute din of Zim made when being fucked without having to worry that someone would overhear and constantly preparing to clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle him. Every movement Dib made elicited a new round of unfettered, impassioned exclamations. He slammed his hips up against Zim, who desperately pressed his body against Dib in response, kissing and nipping gently at his neck.

Zim trailed his lips up to Dib’s ear, soft puffs of breath tickling him as it ruffled his hair. “Dib …” 

Zim moaning his name had to be up there on the list of top five hottest things. Have Zim do it that close to his ear? Top three. Easy. 

“I’m close …” 

_That_ definitely made the cut, as well. 

And it turned out that was all that was needed to push Dib over the edge at that moment.

The sudden orgasm — which he assumed had to be a near-Pavlovian response to Zim’s ecstatic I’m-going-to-come noises — caught Dib completely off guard and he swore as he reflexively curled around Zim, pressing their hips together and holding them still until he was finished.

“Fuck!! Jesus … sorry,” Dib sputtered, leaning against Zim and breathing heavily. “I didn’t mean to beat you to the finish line like that.”

Zim kissed him softly. “You apologize too much.”

“Well, now I owe you one,” he said, still flustered.

“I can cash in on that right now, you know.” Dib finally met his gaze and Zim flashed him a knowing smile. “You would have insisted on going down on me even if you had gotten me off just now.”

Dib laughed and carried him back to his seat. “You already know me too well.” He set Zim back down and moved Zim’s legs from his hips to over his shoulders as he knelt on the floor. He supported Zim’s lower body on his palms and slid the tip of Zim’s trembling cock past his lips, immediately taking the entire length into his mouth and sucking greedily, his moans muffled between Zim’s thighs.

Zim was slumped back, fingers digging into the sides of his seat and making soft little “Ah!” sounds as Dib’s tongue worked its way downwards. He slowly circled Zim’s entrance and enjoyed Zim’s frustrated wriggling in response.

“Quit teasing!!” he whined, wrapping his legs tighter around Dib’s head and using his heels to push Dib towards him. Enveloped in Zim’s body, Dib slid his entire tongue inside and could taste himself just under Zim’s sweetness. He moaned long and low, tongue lapping inside Zim as he bobbed his head slightly. Since Zim was mostly holding himself up, Dib shifted him to one hand and reached the other down to stroke his own growing erection.

Zim pressed his hips towards Dib, breathing heavily and crying out with pleasure every time Dib sucked a little harder or pressed in a little deeper. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Dib’s hair at the top of his head, holding him still, before properly slipping his cock down Dib’s throat.

Dib gave a muffled protest in response, struggling for a moment before he swallowed against it and held Zim’s body that much closer against himself, thrusting his tongue in and out.

“Oh, fuck … do that again,” Zim pleaded, eyes closed and antennae quivering above his head.

Dib swallowed hard around the cock that was down the back of his throat, feeling it jump slightly as Zim’s breathing grew faster. He lightly ran his tongue along the underside and then pressed his face in as deeply as he could, sliding his tongue back up inside and moving it in frantic circles. Suddenly, Dib found himself so tightly tangled up in Zim’s limbs that he couldn’t even breathe and Zim was making enough of a racket below him that his ears rang. He felt a shiver run through Zim’s body just before he came hard and fast in his mouth. Dib felt his own cock spill out over his hand as he struggled to keep up with the torrent down his throat. When Zim finally loosened his grip, Dib came up gasping. 

“You are … _SO lucky_ … that I have amazing control … over my gag reflex,” he panted, resting his head on Zim’s stomach while he caught his breath.

“Blechh, do you always have to drool on me when you do that?” Zim complained.

Dib wiped his chin on his arm. “Excuse me — This is like 90% you! How about ‘Thanks for making me come so loudly that fucking SETI picked it up’?” He looked up and Zim was grinning, clearly enjoying messing with him.

“You’ve solved the mystery of what the _WOW! Signal_ really was,” Zim said, ruffling Dib’s hair so it flopped down into his eyes. “Also, don’t think I missed you sneaking a second orgasm.”

“Can you really blame me?” Dib asked, smiling up at Zim from between his legs. Zim brushed Dib’s hair back out of his face, then trailed his fingers down Dib’s cheek. It was nice to forget, just for a moment, the peril they were about to place themselves in and instead appreciate just how comfortable they had become with each other.

Dib suddenly looked a little sheepish. “I probably should have considered the repercussions of this in terms of the shower situation. I’ve got a pack of baby wipes but I’m not sure that’s going to be up to your standards …”

Zim looked away and mumbled something unintelligible.

“Er … say what?” Dib asked.

“I said … _I guess_ I’m growing to … _kind of_ … tolerate it,” Zim said in an off-hand manner.

Dib looked surprised. “Wow, either you _really_ love me, or human pheromones work on aliens.”

“Keep in mind that this doesn’t mean you can go days at a time without showering! I'm not letting you get all gross and lazy again. Just … for right now, don’t worry about it.”

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Dib said, right before stifling a yawn. “Alright, I’m going to clean myself and the floor up, and then I might actually be able to sleep.”

He disentangled himself from Zim, who headed towards the back of the ship to reorganize the pile of blankets that made up Dib’s makeshift bed. Once Dib had both himself and the floor at a level of cleanliness he hoped Zim would approve of, he stepped around back to find Zim sitting with a pillow in his lap. He patted it and motioned Dib over.

“The ship can handle itself for a while, so I figured I’d make sure you actually sleep this time,” he said as Dib sorted out the blankets and then laid back with his head in Zim’s lap.

Dib closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Zim begin gently playing with his hair. “You’re just doing this so you can pet me like a therapy dog.”

Zim didn’t know how to put into words that he was doing it because right now, _not_ being in physical contact with Dib made him feel like he was missing a part of himself. That the only way to quell the anxiety that threatened to drown him was to hold on to Dib like a life raft. Somehow, needing Dib this badly didn’t frighten him like it used to.

He gently poked Dib’s cheek. “Better than a dog. Because you’re squishy and human.”

Dib laughed softly. “‘M not that squishy,” he mumbled sleepily. He reached for Zim’s hand and kissed it gently. “We’re going to be alright, Zim.”

Zim smiled sadly. He wanted to say that there was no way Dib could possibly know that. But he appreciated the sentiment, so he went back to gently running his fingers through Dib’s hair, gave a soft little, “Yeah,” and hoped desperately that Dib was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking for stress relief is so valid.


End file.
